Jess Black/Quotes
The following is a selection of quotes from Jess Black. *"Name's Jess. Jess Black. Find me at the Lumber Mill." *"You drive like my drunk old man... that's a compliment!" (While riding in a vehicle being driven badly) *"Guess I should be more happy since things are lookin' up. I mean, I ain't not happy. I just don't feel... anything. Whatever, I fuckin' hate small talk." *"I don't like people who complain about ammo shortages. I'm like: "Bitch, get a bow." Make your own ammo from sticks and rocks." *"The best way to take care of your shit is to not own shit in the first place." (Idle chatter) *"Who the hell would wanna live here after all that John's done?" (Idle chatter while in Holland Valley) *"What a piece of shit that John guy was. Known a lot of pieces of shit in my life. But he's like, top 2... Wait, maybe he's tied for number 1 even. (Sigh) It's hard. Like I said, I've known a lot of pieces of shit." *"Without Jacob I don't know what I'd be doing right now... Killing other shit, just not Peggies, I guess..." *"I'm maybe be addicted to killing Peggies,'' but at least it's not ''drugs." *"The cult are gonna have to up their game if they want to play with us." *"Fuck you, you fuckin' fuck!" (When in combat) *"Peek-a-fucking-boo, I see you!" (When in combat) *"Where is your Father now, huh?" (When killing an enemy) *"Go to hell, fuckface!" (When killing an enemy) *”Baptism by my fire!” (When an enemy catches fire) *”Burn, motherfucker, burn, motherfucker, burn!” (When an enemy catches fire) *"I like mine rare." (When an enemy catches fire) *"Aww, should've brought marshmallows!" (When an enemy catches fire) *"You're lucky you got me." (Idle conversation) *"Fuckin' idiots... you ''never ''build a bunker this close to fuckin' water..." (When near the Deep Dive Prepper Stash) * "Nice dog, make sure he dosen't give away our position" ( When commenting about Boomer) * "You've got a nice sized mutt. I can't stand the little yappy ones" ( When commenting about Boomer) * "You the cat!"( When Peaches takes down an enemy) * "Nice Pussy" (When commenting about Peaches) * "Here Kitty Kitty!" (When commenting about Peaches) * "Meow!" (When commenting about Peaches) * "Wow, really sweet bear." (When commenting about Cheeseburger) * "Rad bear!" (When commenting about Cheeseburger) * "Bears fuckin' rock!" (When commenting about Cheeseburger) * "Badass bear, yo!" (When commenting about Cheeseburger) * "We fuckin OWNED them." (After a fight.) * "Not today fuckwad." (Meaning she's not dying today - a challenge.) * "Nice dog, what do you feed him, Peggies I hope." (When commenting about Boomer.) * 'I remind you of me, you mean like 40 years ago?" (When commenting to Hurk's mom.) * "You shouldn't make so much noise, Hurk, you're going to get yourself killed." * "You should get a quieter weapon." (to Hurk's mom.) * "Nice dog, he kind of stinks though" (When commenting about Boomer.) * "I have killed so many Peggies I lost count - must be over 500 by now." * "I finally found something I'm good at - killing Peggies with a bow.". (Idle conversation.) * "Great shot!" (When you make a great shot - like an arrow right in a Peggie's head.) * "Wow, finally somebody as crazy as I am" (When you shoot enemies on the other side of the river with a fire arrow) * "ALLL RIGHTTTTT!" (When you do a really good job with the fire arrows.) * "See him - OVER THERE!" (When she sees a distant enemy that I can't see at all.) * "Should I take that shot for you?" (When you seem to be hesitating on an arrow shot.) * "Whatever, I got my own shit." (When dismissed.) * "Zero fucks given!" (When replying to a comment from Hurk.) Category:Articles with quotations